


Another Lovesick Afternoon

by electribunny



Series: Check Please Oneshots [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, if you want something sweet and pure this is for u, jack is so unbelievably in love with bitty, thats pretty much the whole story, this is just one thousand or so words of pure love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electribunny/pseuds/electribunny
Summary: Eric Bittle was sugar and the ocean and confectionaries and all things good in life.





	Another Lovesick Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in the fandom because tbh i only read check please about 2 weeks ago. and when i finally did, i read it all in one sitting. and its so good yall. im so invested. so i just had to write something, even tho its a little short. i just like,,,had to get the urge to write something for these boys out. i didnt bother to send this to my beta reader so sorry if theres mistakes. if you find one, leave a comment and ill fix it. i think thats it, i hope you enjoy!
> 
> oh! the title is from "Black Butterflies and Deja Vu" by The Maine. you might notice from lines from the song in this fic. some of those lyrics were heavy inspiration for this. 
> 
> tumblr: lemonade-cherry

Eric Bittle was sugar, with his cotton candy chapstick leaving a sweet tinge on Jack’s lips. With his unreasonably soft hands, cookie scented hand cream in his nose long after Jack had taken Bitty’s hand and kissed it. Eric Bittle was the ocean, with his sea salt shampooed and conditioned hair. With his coconut body lotion, softly applied after every shower. Eric Bittle was confectionaries, with flour under his fingernails. With strawberry shortcake fresh from the oven. Eric Bittle was sugar and the ocean and confectionaries and all things good in life. 

And he was Jack’s. Sugar and the ocean and confectionaries were personified in one boy and he was Jack’s boy. It was his hand that was intertwined with all things good, and it was perfection that smiled up at him as they walked together. 

The Falconers were playing the Aces. It was Bitty’s winter break, and he didn’t have plans, so he ended up in Las Vegas with the team. And even though it was the middle of winter, they were in Vegas, which wasn’t known for its cold weather. So there he was, in black short-shorts, that were barely even visible anyways because of the too large Samwell hoodie Bitty was wearing. The name ZIMMERMANN was plastered on the back in big bold letters. And it did something to Jack’s heart, that Bitty was wearing his sweater. Bitty, in general, did something to his heart. Jack stopped, smiling at him. But their hands were intertwined, and it wasn’t very long before Bitty felt Jack lagging behind, and suddenly happiness was looking back at him, concerned eyes behind a simple black pair of glasses that he didn’t even know he needed until a couple of months before. 

Jack lost his voice when he looked down at Bitty. He was waiting for the right words, but they never came. So instead, he used his actions, picking up his boy and pulling him in a crushing hug. Eric was giggling, and soon pulled away to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. They were soft and they were cotton candy. Bittle hopped down, and stared up at Jack. He looked as adoring as Jack felt. He began laughing, and grabbed Jack’s t-shirt, pulling him close and burying his face in his chest. Then sugar and the ocean and confectionaries were pulling away, and beaming up at him, and Jack was absolutely whipped. 

Their moment was interrupted by Jack’s phone going off. He checked the time. 

“We should probably be heading back Bits, it’s getting late, the team is wondering where we are.” Jack pocketed his phone. 

“Oh, is it? I didn’t notice the time.” Jack didn’t either, but now that he was aware of it, the sun was much lower in the sky than it was when they had left for their walk. They turned around to go back to the hotel, but didn’t get very far until Bittle spoke up again. 

“Carry me?” Jack would normally make some joke about Eric being able to walk by himself just fine, but instead, he ended up just bending down, and Bitty quickly hopped on his back. He savored the legs pressed tight around his waist, the arms on his shoulders, and the chin on top of his head. Soon though, the grip loosened. Jack walked slower, as to not wake Bitty. While he was more than used to sleeping on airplanes, Bitty was not, and it was no surprise to Jack that his boy was tired. 

So he returned to the hotel with perfection in his arms, and he set him down on the bed. He expected Bitty to wake up, but he didn’t. Jack pulled off his glasses, and decided to let him sleep a little longer. They didn’t need to be at dinner for another fifteen minutes or so. As he went to walk away, he was stopped by a hand reaching out toward his t-shirt. He looked behind, and saw love personified. The sunset light illuminated him perfectly, and he was lying there, still half asleep, reaching for Jack. So, Jack flung himself onto the bed, attacking Bitty in the places he knew he was most ticklish. And all things good was in his arms, giggling like crazy, and perfection was halfheartedly kicking at him. He couldn’t help but stare, and Bittle took advantage of his distraction, pulling him into a kiss. Jack couldn’t help but smile into it, grabbing Bitty and pulling him close. He was smitten for this boy. 

Then there was an aggressive knock on the door, and Jack realized that they were probably late for dinner. 

After dealing with lots of chirping from the team, Jack and Bitty settled down and began eating their dinner. And while the food was delicious, Jack was more concerned with the soft hand casually resting on his thigh, and the neon glow of the fake lights, surrounding his boy like a halo. The flush of his cheeks when Tater told Bitty that the fancy hotel pie was nowhere as good as his. 

Bitty ended up being wide awake when they got back to the hotel, which was a surprise for Jack. Normally, he was practically falling asleep on his feet after a big traveling day like the one they had. But instead, he was met with feathers to the face, and his boy, staring up at him mischievously with a pillow in his hand. Jack smirked at him. Two could play that game. And if he looked a little ridiculous chasing Bitty down the hotel halls with a pillow, he didn’t care. 

Until they got yelled at by the hotel staff. After many apologies, Jack scooped Bitty up in his arms, and carried him back to their room. On the elevator, Bitty leaned his head into Jack’s chest. 

“‘M sorry for getting us in trouble.” Bitty played with the collar of Jack’s shirt as he spoke. 

“It’s not your fault. What’s the point of being young and in love if you don’t mess around every once in a while? Besides, I’m the one who brought it outside the suite.” Bitty didn’t respond, choosing to giggle quietly and bury his face in Jack’s chest. 

“What?” Jack couldn’t help but giggle too. 

“You’re in love with meeee.” Bitty sing-songed. Jack looked down, and Bitty looked so perfect, sleepily smiling. 

“Of course I am, how could I not be?” Jack set Bitty down on the bed, and pressed a kiss to his forehead, and then on his hand, before leaving to shower. 

When he got out, perfection had changed into pajamas, and he was sleeping quietly in their bed. Jack smiled down at him, shutting the blinds and curling up right next to him. And sugar and the ocean and confectionaries and all things good curled right back up to him. 

Jack sighed contentedly as he fell asleep. His heart felt so full. It was just another lovesick afternoon. 


End file.
